girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2009-11-27 (Friday)
-A32 z A29 Discussion for comic for . Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- "I'' am not left-handed either." snicker. Well, it's not as though I expected the plot to move along at any great pace, so a series of short comedy routines between the guys is better than the Weasel Queen, anyway. Nekokami 05:27, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Snake vs. Weasel round two goes to the weasel. Round three starts with an (lefthanded) overhand throw. Pass the popcorn. --Rej ¤¤? 05:50, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Gotta love how calmly Gil is taking it in the last panel -- seems they both got a deluxe bio package with all the optional extras. This should be very interesting -- and besides, Agatha is busy, she doesn't have time for all of us to be looking over her shoulders right now. --Zerogee 06:17, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Wow, its like the Professors have been reading through TV Tropes and decided to see . --Reichardt von Hamming 07:12, November 27, 2009 (UTC) : It looks like someone broke TVTropes, at least at the moment. --MsFeasance 22:01, November 28, 2009 (UTC) GODDAMMIT STOP BEING SO EVENLY MATCHED! Get with the beatings Gil! ''Honestly, it's like you're not even trying. --Synalon Etuul 13:24, November 27, 2009 (UTC) : He was trying before, but he was overconfident and charging in without thinking. Then he decided to use his speed to basically taunt Tarvek, making him look silly and possibly enhancing the exasperation by barely touching him. Then he got caught off guard once more but is still pretty calm about it for now. :Beyond that, we have to bear in mind that rationally, both Gil and Tarvek know that causing anything past a few bruises would be a really bad idea. This is supposed to be a show so the Castle won't watch Agatha, and there is reason to believe she wants them intact afterward. -- PersephoneKore 14:17, November 27, 2009 (UTC) : Don't forget, if they fight to aggressively the tube will break and they will be toast (maybe literally). Argadi 15:23, November 27, 2009 (UTC) : They can't stop being evenly matched. The does y doe thingy has them equaled out. Compleatly.Thanos007 02:52, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :: Oh yes, you are completely right. How could I forget? --Synalon Etuul 23:32, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Skewering of tropes or no skewering of tropes, I'm finding the action to be dragging a bit here. Let's get on with it! -- that old bearded guy 06:04, November 28, 2009 (UTC) : I agree--after I first read this strip I was so confused, and I still have no idea what they're aiming for here. Plus it appears that Othar has caught the castle's attention, and the Gentleman Adventurer! does have a habit of showing up when he's least wanted.--MsFeasance 22:01, November 28, 2009 (UTC) The boys are so evenly matched that I don't know how Agatha is going to choose one of them. Of course there is always the option of a nasty accident resulting in a two headed construct boyfriend situation. Of course while WE are occupied watching them Agatha has the time to build something really unexpected. I wonder what it is. She does have a tendancy to default to death rays but I'm not sure how that would help here.SBooth 13:56, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :She's already decided. The question is "Is a choice necessary?" Can she have her storm king and tyrant too? --Rej ¤¤? 00:31, November 29, 2009 (UTC) I think Gil is more than a match for Tarvek, Gil just wasn't expecting Tarvek to know anything about fighting and would rather show him that he's outgunned than actually harm him (which is also how he was raised to rule). Unfortunately, Tarvek turns out to be very well trained, in both martial arts and biomechanics ("That useless lump just sat around doodling girls and clockwork!"). Despite this, however, Gil is almost certainly some sort of construct and possibly even has Jager traits; he earlier picked up and threw Merlot's gun clank after being shot in the chest. If he were in good health and were so inclined, I'm sure Gil would have no trouble beating Tarvek in seconds, but he's sick, injured and connected by awkward machinery to a trained fighter. These handicaps make for a more entertaining fight, though, which is the whole point.--dr. nub : Indeed, the whole point is to be entertaining - for der Kestle. This isn't really to establish or prove or show anything between the boys (though it does) or to profoundly move the plot along (it's explicitly a holding action while Agatha takes care of business). The problem is that there is already history and issues galore between them - and now they both have the ultimate prize to fight for: Agatha. The really hard part will be keeping a lid on their own passions and not turning this into outright war. --Zerogee 18:41, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :: Hmm. I think the fight is very important to the resplendent duo. It is the equivalent of prime and deuce's fight. The boys are fighting for bragging rights and alphaness. They are doing it in a possibly non-serious way, but maybe not. If they settle the issue now they won't have to settle it later. The quest for Agatha can't be won by fighting since that is her choice. What's at stake here is the relation between Gil and Tarvek. They are important to each other. Gil because he needed and got Tarvek's friendship when he was young and unbearably isolated. Tarvek obviously needed a friend too back then. The bond was important to them then and the severing of it immensely painful to both. Especially the way it happened. So the fight while they are still dependent on each other could help re-establish that bond. If they live. --Rej ¤¤? 22:44, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Hy lak fightink. Hy dunt know dat Hy lak zo much talkink about fightink. Ven fightink for fun hit iz not zo impordandt to vin. Hiz mor impordandt to look goot, keep vun's hat und practiz vun's best moves! Zo far, dey doink dis prit-darn goot, Hy tink! Jah! Go gets him! Him alzo! Altgorl 08:03, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page